1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for analyzing different components in a system having at least two different refractive indices. This invention further, and more particularly, relates to biological imaging through the components of a biological system.
2. Background Art
In many situations the monitoring of a biological system in real time is desired in addition to determining the biological components without using a computer-intensive technique.
It is desirable to make measurements without having to recalibrate each time a measurement is taken, such as those that use absorption techniques. Different material properties require recalibration of currently used equipment. This invention addresses this problem.